A King's Tears
by Karushna5
Summary: In light of a dreadful tragedy the Host Club must ban together to help one of their own, or loose a King they hold most dear.


**A Kings Tears**

**By: karushna5**

A/N: This is my first Ouran Host Club fic. and I've only read the books (Vol. 1-6) so forgive me if anything's wrong.

P.S.: My beta has disappeared, so if there are any typos please let me know and they will be corrected accordingly. Thanks for your cooperation. Oh and sorry for the long beginning I was in the mood for intros.

Oh, one quick detail. Like the writer of the manga's all graduations and promotions will be ignored. (See book 1 or 2 I think) But if you must have a time line it's about a year latter.

Summary: In light of a dreadful tragedy the Host Club must ban together to help one of their own, or loose a King they hold most dear.

On With The Fic.

Chapter 1: Calm before the storm

It was your average day in the Ouran High School, a school where wealth and power is as common as running water, and lineage was held one step higher than money. As the day ended all who had clubs- which included majority of the school- went straight to the rooms where their clubs were held. Some to one of many gyms, others outdoors, but most took place in one of the several classrooms located on campus. If one headed up to the top floor in the south wing they would find a smilingly forgotten music room, that is until they saw the line of girls waiting for the doors to open up to a club that is a one of a kind in the vast school. When the doors opened they opened to a world that never repeated itself twice. Every week they would dress up and with it create a different scenery with elaborate and authentic themes. The ones who ran this exotic club always matched with costumes to fit the themes, and each gentleman wore different costumes. Sometimes it was to symbolize the almost nonexistent rank system known only to those who ran it, while others it was just to match with this week's décor.

The gentlemen who ran the club were born into a life that was always envied by others, including the other students of this prestigious school. The club was run by seven people alone, young men who catered to the young ladies of the school. Nothing was done outside pleasing them; it was like a well oiled business. Six of the seven entertained a selection of young women, and the seventh supervised from the sidelines. The rules were simple: Make the young ladies happy without being inappropriate. To entertain to fit a ladies preferences, spare little for the happiness of the clients, and always act appropriately remember we are the upper crust of society. People look to us as such so we must act accordingly.

The person who started this unique club is name Tamaki, the self-proclaimed "King" in the host club, and right now he is busy with a few of his regular customers, and he had just finished up. Since the club's popularity was increasing it became necessary to use a time limit for the customers. He didn't care for the idea, but to keep order and the customers happy it had to be done. While he waited for his next customers to arrive Tamaki stole a glance around the room, quickly surveying how the others were doing. Despite being hyperactive and sometimes annoying he took his work seriously. He loved women. Not in a weird, obsessive, sex-maniac stalker sort of way, and certainly never as objects. (He'd rather gouge out his own eyes than treat a lady in such a disrespectful manner.) To him women were some of the most beautiful flowers the world had to offer. It didn't matter to him who they were: rich or common, natural beauty or a real fright without make up, fat as a cow or thin like a stick bug; they are all real beauties in his eyes, and deserved to be treated as precious works of art in a brightly lit gallery. Likewise he expected his friends to treat women with the same respect he did. Not that he thought any would sully the Host Club's name and reputation; it's just the way he is. Perhaps it comes from being brought up in a place where beauty is appreciated, France for the first fourteen years of his life, or maybe it was just how he was raised.

As he gazed around he instantly took note of who was doing what around the room. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting together dressed in identical costumes, as twins often do. They put on an act of what they called twincest for the ladies who instantly swooned over the act of tender love and care between the two. Tamaki rolled his eyes.

'_I don't know what to do with those two.'_ He thought slightly amused. _'At least we know who the yaoi fans are.' _

Near them Hunny and Mori entertained. Hunny is pretty short for a third year in high school, and absolutely adorable, something about him reminded everyone of a cut little bunny rabbit. Tamaki could remember when they snuck down to the Ouran elementary school campus. Hunny fit perfectly into the little uniform. Mori however, was a complete polar opposite. He was tall easily six foot (if Tamaki had to guess), dark -every women's dream- and handsome. But mostly he was very quiet. He would hardly say two words all day, while Hunny was very loud, this didn't bother anyone though. Mori's actions spoke in volumes that he didn't say. Hunny and Mori are descendants of an old family. In the past Mari's family would select one of their own to act as a servant to one of Hunny's family. This arrangement still exists today, despite the two families merging a couple generations back. But everyone guessed it was alright, Mori never complained. It had to have been something that was bread into Mori apparently because he did everything Hunny told him. Tamaki had no doubts that Mori would willingly die for Hunny if he had to. Such loyalty was hard to come by no matter what the Era.

Then there was Haruie, who had a secret. Haruie was really a girl. She had wondered into the Club by complete accident. She had been looking for a quiet place to study. She hadn't been expecting them to be there. They must have startled her a bit, next thing they knew she had backed into a fifty thousand dollar vase and broken it. Since Haruie is a scholarship student from a lower middle class family she had no way to pay for the vase's replacement. So now she had to work off her debt by tending to customers and receiving a 100 customer requests. This total only grew with each passing incident and now had to receive over one thousand requests. Sadly no one realized her true gender until about a week later. (A/N: See Vol. 1) This information is a closely guarded secret of the Host Club. As far as the school and the clients- along with any others who need fooling -are concerned she is one hundred percent male.

Daydreams of Haruie in a cute little sundress dancing gracefully in a field of flowers flittered through Tamaki's head._ 'Oh Haruie. How beautiful you look when you're working. Such a shame for you to waste your time dressed as a man. If only I was but a little closer to you I'd…' _Tamaki's thoughts were soon interrupted by Kyoya clearing his throat.

"Tamaki now is not the time for day dreaming." he said with a smile.

Kyoya was Tamaki's closest friend, even though sometimes it was hard to tell. He had been the first friend Tamaki had when he moved to Japan not too long ago. Kyoya was calm and calculation with family ties that many suspected went deeper than what the public saw. Someone once said that an age or two back he would have been the one to work in the shadows and screens behind the figureheads. It fit him. You could never tell what was going on through his head; even Tamaki wasn't sure half the time.

It wasn't long before his next customers arrived. One he recognized as a regular of his, well he shared her with Mori. She was your average girl (if she were to be compared to others) her dark hair flowed neatly to her narrow shoulders. She would be prettier with just a tad more make-up and if the school uniform were made for her instead of the schools usual. The cute uniform did nothing for her figure, the waist was too tight the bust too loose and the middle somehow fell between the two. Right now nothing fit right and it was evident by the way she was always fidgeting and adjusting everything. In time she would fill the dress out and it would one day fit perfectly on her. But that was not what Tamaki saw. With his eyes he saw an intelligent and somewhat shy young lady who would one day grow into a woman who would turn any mans head with just a passing glance. The second lady was new to him, which didn't surprise him in the least new girls were often coming and going. Most were here because their friends brought them along to see what it was like. It was just that time of year, where students were getting a feel for different clubs before they made their decisions on which one to join. This girl looked as though she belonged more to a book club instead. And judging from the bulging school bag, it was clear she was either a hard studier or loved to read. So to make her feel more comfortable Tamaki appealed more to that. Another rule of the host club when observe any new girls that walk in look for clues on their likes and dislikes. When found use findings to make her feel comfortable by talking about what they like and avoiding dislikes.

And now we reach the beginning again with everything and everyone behaving as they always do. Hunny happily munching on any sweets placed before him, Mori trying to keep Hunny from spilling the tea and cake everywhere. The twins and their usual antics. They had tried to engage in another scripted fight, which had fortunately been prevented before damage could be done. Kyoya watching from the sides and updating whatever paper work sat on his clipboard, and Haruie once again making little effort in charming the ladies. She does it so well she doesn't even have to concentrate.

All was well in the Host Club that bright sunny August afternoon, too bad it wasn't meant to last. Soon a tragedy would rear-up and force the Host Club to stand still. A tragedy that was hoping to take one of their own away from them in the aftermath.

A/N: (Wipes sweat of forehead) Whew. That was long. Sorry that most of it's detail, I try not to do that, but I really wanted to do introductions of everyone.

Twins: (Cough) Weirdo

Reviews Please. Chapter two will be out next week if I can fill in all the plot holes.

And while you wait feel free to read my other stories. Review those too if you please.

Me: (On knees begging) (Waterfall tears) Please! Please, review me! I'm getting desperate.

Tamaki: Oh poor commoner writer. (River tears) Must review. (Runs to nearest computer)

Hunny: (hands Authoress chocolate cake) Cake?

Authoress (still on knees) eats cake. (Sniffle)

Kyoya: I guess chocolate really is a heal all.


End file.
